When I Saw You Cry
by tuesday's child
Summary: Series of D/Hr fics. When I Saw You Cry, Shattered, Cinnamon eyes (1 part), Goin' to the Chapel (2 parts), & Thank You For Loving Me (ADDED April 2)
1. When I Saw You Cry

I have seen a man cry once. I've seen a boy cry twice. And today...I saw something I never expected. My Dad cried when my grandmum died. And I've seen Harry and Ron with tears in their eyes. Today, I saw Draco Malfoy cry. 

I was walking down to Hagrid's hut to say hello to the gameskeeper. I guess I was halfway there when I heard a loud noise from  near the Quidditch pitch. Someone was kicking something. Or hitting it with a bat. Either way, they were angry. So I went over. Malfoy--I mean, Draco. He wasn't kicking or hitting anything. He was stomping down the bleachers, his feet making the noise on the metal. He stopped at the bottom of the set of bleachers and sat, looking blankly out onto the pitch.

I moved up the bleachers and I was right next to him before he noticed me. He wiped at his face and looked way from me.

"Go away." He growled, and I recognized the raspiness in his voice. He had been crying. A lot.

"Malfoy, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Granger. Leave me alone."

I wasn't convinced. I sat next to him on the bleacher, crossing my legs and adjusting my skirt. It was a weekend and I had opted for my muggle clothes. A short red and black plaid skirt, a simple white tanktop, and my denim jacket over top. 

"I said. Go. Away."

"You're crying." I said simply, "What happened? Pansy break your heart?"

He made a half laugh-half bitter sigh. "Right. That vapid little twit just ripped out my fragile heart and stamped all over it."

I smiled, "Actual humor? From you? I'm impressed."

Draco looked up at me, "You're being awfully nice."

"I don't wanna kick you when you're down."

He nodded absently.

"However," I said cheerfully, "When you're feeling better I'll hate you again. And I suppose you'll be hateful again, too."

He snorted, "You've got yourself a deal. But for now?"

"For now you're not a total jackass."

"And you aren't an annoying know-it-all."

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended too soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed _

"So...wanna talk about why you were crying?" I asked casually.

"No."

"OK."

He hesitated, then said, "My parents are sending me away."

I was surprised, "To where?"

"America. There's a Dark Arts school there that they want me to join."

"Dark Arts." I considered this, "Death Eater training?"

He looked at me sharply, "NO. Just a school."

"You don't want to go?"

"God, no." Draco replied and I was shocked at his determination.

"That's what has you so upset?"

"Uh huh."

"Why not just stay here?"

He looked at me like he'd never looked at me before. Like I had lost my marbles, "How do you propose I do that?"

"Run away." I stated simply, swinging my crossed leg. He looked at my legs, his eyes traveling up from my platform maryjanes up to the hem of my skirt. I pretended not to noticed but smiled inwardly.

"Run to where?" He asked after he had finished ogling my legs.

"I don't know. Ask Dumbledore for help."

He rolled his eyes, "That crazy old coot?"

"Hey! Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard. More powerful than Lucius Malfoy ever will be."

"You're right about that." Draco muttered, "Hell, I'm more powerful than my father."

"Exaggeration, much?"

"Seriously. He's great at intimidation and threats. But magic? He's a mere amateur compared to you and me."

I looked over at him. His eyes were far away and there were remnants of tears still there.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

The moment that I saw you cry

"Let's talk about something else." I said, suddenly.

"Like what?"

"Like why you keep staring at my legs?"

He blushed and turned away, "I wasn't looking at your chicken legs."

I laughed silently and decided to play around with him. I turned in my seat and lifted my legs, resting them across his legs, "Chicken legs, huh?"

He gulped visibly and rolled his eyes, "Move your feet off me."

"You know you love it." I teased with a malicious glint in my eyes. This was *SO* not like me but What the Hell? It was seventh year and he'd never mention this to anyone for fear of his own humiliation.

He pushed my legs off his lap with more force than I think her intended, sending me toppling backwards. I tried to balance myself by grabbing his forearms, but this only succeeded in pulling him with me. So now we were sprawled in the space between the bleacher above us and the one we were just sitting on. I started laughing, my hands still clinging to his shoulders. He joined in, and we laughed until tears came to our eyes and our sides hurt.

_It was late in september_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But i was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed _

After our laughter began to die down, with me giggling a little and him following with a small laugh, I realized I was in one extremely unlady-like position and he was on top of me. My legs were bent and he was between them, although it was really more innocent than it looked.

"Am I crushing you?" He asked suddenly, and I supposed he realized our position at the same time I did.

"Nope." I answered, "But I suppose you should get up."

"Why're you being so nice? Not shoving me off and hexing me?"

"Don't have a clue." I replied, my eyes suddenly focusing on his lips. I had never noticed how the bottom was a tiny bit fuller than the top and how soft they looked.

"Granger?" He was looking at me, once again in this different way...Like I was a different person.

"What?"

"Can I..."

"Yes." I replied and leaned up to meet his lips. They were softer than I imagined, and he had this way of tracing his hands up and down my arms. It was wonderfully soft and sweet. I don't know what made him act the way he was. Maybe he figured it didn't matter since he was leaving soon, anyway. But honestly, I was acting completely unlike me as well. So we weren't Hermione and Draco just for a second. We were...Romeo and Juliet. Only without the dying.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry     _

When that kiss ended, he moved away and stood, helping me up.

"Ready to return to real life?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

"No. But I will." I said, straightening myself out, "We have to, I suppose."

"When I leave, I'll remember this day." He said softly, and I was once again surprised at how out of character he was being.

"Me too."

We left the Quidditch pitch separately, but in our minds we were together, I guess. At least he was with me in my heart.

_I wanted to hold you_

_i wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one would find...   _

The day he left, only a week later, he found me on the Quidditch pitch. I guess I had gone there to reflect. Maybe wish life had been different for him. Maybe if he wasn't a product of Lucius and Narcissa, he would've been that kind and sweet to me from the get-go. When he sat next to me on the bleachers I began to cry.

"Don't go." I cried softly into my hands, "Just stay here. Hide. With me."

He pulled my hands away, "I can't." He whispered, "But just this once. Just this last time, let's be two other people."

And he kissed me again, just like the day not so long ago. Our tears mingled and I wished for a miracle that never came.

"I love you." He whispered softly, before kissing my hair and disappearing before I could reply.

I will never forget telling that empty Quidditch pitch that I loved Draco Malfoy. And I hope he won't forget being someone else. Just for a second.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry     _


	2. Shattered

New York City, 2006 

It has been two years since Draco Malfoy left me sitting on those lonely bleechers, looking out over an empty Quidditch pitch. Two years as of today, as a matter of fact, so how ironic is it that today I see a face I never thought I'd lay eyes on ever again.

The day started out normally enough. I was up by 7, out the door by 8, on my way to work. I have been working for the American Ministry of Magic since I left Hogwarts, and I love it. I work in the International Magical Alliance. We handle everything from Dragon laws cross-country to the bezoar trade between Sweden and China. I see some basar and interesting things in my work and I have been trained extensively to handle any situation. However, no level of expertice prepared me for the emotional shock of my life.

I got to work right on time, and was immediately attacked by Colin Creevey, who is interning with us over here before going back to England to work at the ministry there.

"You have two visitors." He said, walking with me down the hall.

"Ah, yes." I said, shrugging out of my jacket, "Seanus and his dark arts expert."

"Right. To talk about controlling the dark activity in India."

"Good. We could use someone with some experience in handling the dark arts." I said. "India is getting out of hand."

I smiled at Colin before backing into my office and closing the door.

"Hermione, right on time as usual."

I turned and saw Seamus Finnigan smiling at me.

"Hello, Seamus." I said, taking his hand and smiling, "Good to see you again. It's been too long."

My eyes went past his shoulder and locked on his partner, whose back was to me. I froze when I noticed his hair. It was silver-blond, just like--

"You remember Draco Malfoy, don't you?"

I caught my breath in my throat. So it _was_ him. Draco turned and looked at me with a nervous smile.

"O-of course I remember." I said, taking Draco's hand, all businness, and shaking it, "Thank you for coming."

He nodded and I gestured for them to sit before going around my desk and sitting down shakily.

I swear, through that whole meeting I could feel his eyes boring into me, though I focused on Seamus as much as possible. Afterwards, Seamus left but Draco paused in the doorway.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go get a drink with me later? I want to...catch up."

I let out a shaky breath, "Sure. I get off at six."

"Perfect."

He smiled at me and left. I fell back into my chair, my heart racing. I told Colin to cancel all meetings that weren't life-or-death important.How do you react to seeing someone you've been in love with for two years? Expecially when they look absolutely gorgeous.

I haven't dated since leaving Hogwarts, mostly because all the men I know are my best friends and live in England. And even when a friend tried to set me up, I never forgot that day with Draco, and couldn't warm up to anyone. The way he made me feel that day will never leave me. I was free for a few scarce minutes. Free to be someone else, I suppose. I fell in love with him. When he left, I tried to fall out of love, but it doesn't work that way. Not when I need it to.

He came to pick me up at 6 sharp. We headed to Tully's, a pub around the corner, one of the few clean establishments in the city. We were silent until we ordered our drinks.

"So. How've you been?" I asked, folding my hands nervously in my lap.

"Good...I've been working in alliance with the American ministry for a year now."

"Yes, well, I was surprised to see you today. Who'd've though that Draco Malfoy would cross over to the good guys?"

He smiled and looked down, "Yes, well, after my father died, it seemed pointless to try and please him."

"Right."

I took a gulp of my drink, trying to drown out that picky little voice in my head that reminded me that I wasn't in 7th year anymore and that I needed to stop thinking like I was.

"Seeing anyone?" I asked suddenly, and could have kicked myself for it. ***Oh now that's not obvious.*** I berated myself.

He looked away, "Actually, I'm engaged."

My heart stopped, cracked, and shattered in a split second, "Oh?"

"Yes. Her name is Andrea."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"Yes! Actually, I'm living with...Harry."

"Potter?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

I can't believe I lied but what was I to say? _'Oh, I've just been mooning over YOU for two bloody years while you were off making nice with Andrea!'_. I don't think so.

I ordered another drink.


	3. Shattered II

I told Harry most of the story when I got home. He was living with me, technically, in his own room. He was in America for a week to visit before going back to his Auror training in England. I told him everything but the part about the two of us being together.

"It must have been horrible." He said sympathetically, handing me a strong cup of tea. 

I wobbled on my way to the sofa, "It was. So horrible, in fact, that I did three shots after he left."

He rolled his eyes, "You're blitzed."

"It dulls the pain." I muttered, looking up at him, "I really did love him."

He smiled sadly, "I know. I don't know _why_. But I know."

I sipped my tea, "I told him we were living together."

"You **_what_**?!"

"Well...what was I _supposed_ to say?"

"Hermione, you could've said another name! Made one up!"

I looked down, "I'm sorry... I was desperate. We're invited to the wedding this weekend."

"He invited you?! That insensitive--"

"Harry! He doesn't realize what I feel. He thinks I'm in love with _you_!" 

Harry was quiet, "Do you want to go?"

"No. But I want him to believe that I'm over him. I don't want to look like this pathetic loser."

"You aren't a pathetic anything." He reassured, "And I'll go and play the part if you want."

"Ginny won't like it."

"She'll deal."

I smiled and hugged him, "You're my very best friend!"

"And you smell like Tequila."

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes, "I know."

"Are you crying?"

"Uh huh."

"Aw, Herm...it'll be OK."

I sobbed into his shoulder, "I want him so bad, Harry. So bad it hurts."

"I know...But it'll get better."

I closed my eyes and hoped he was right.


	4. Shattered III

I was eating lunch in Central Park a few days later, by the castle. This was one of the most magical parts of the park and it reminded me of Hogwarts. I was thinking mostly of Draco's wedding, which was only five days away. The though of watching him pledge himself to some other woman tore my heart apart, but something made me feel as though I had to go. I wasn't really clear on why he was marrying this woman. I mean, he's nineteen. Lucius is dead, so it's not like he's being forced to marry a trophy wife at a young age as his father had done. Maybe he was just madly in love with Andrea. 

Of course, this only made me lose my appetite, and I was going to throw my yogurt and muffin away when I saw him.

"Hi." I said lamely, my hands just dropping limply to my sides.

"Hello."

_Equally lame._

So we're both idiots. Big deal, "Um...I called the manor." I said, "The woman who answered seemed to be overjoyed that I was coming to the wedding."

"Ah, that was Mrs. Andrews, our housekeeper. She was probably overjoyed that Potter would be accompanying you."

"Right..."

"Yes."

I shifted awkwardly, "Do you want to sit? I have an hour before I have to go back to work."

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Are you **ASKING** for **PAIN**?_

I berated myself constantly as we sat on one of the stone benches, facing the castle.

"Amazing how much it looks like Hogwarts." He commented.

"Yeah."

Awkward silence, anyone? Oh God, this is horrible.

"Draco, I've got to ask you a question."

No. NO! Don't ask it-- 

"Do you remember your last day of Hogwarts?"

_Oh I am an IDIOT!_

He was oddly silent. 

_Oh. My. God. I hate myself._

"Yes." 

His voice was so soft, like he was just sighing out that little syllable.

"All of it?"

Why am I pushing the subject? Oh, right, I've lost my sanity!

"Yes, all of it." He answers and there's this hardness in his voice.

"Why are you getting angry?"

"It was a painful day."

Painful for HIM? It was HEART WRENCHING FOR ME!

"I know."

"Do you?" He looks at me, his eyes this odd mixture of anger, fear, pain, and hundreds of emotions I can't even describe, "I figured you'd be relieved to be let off the hook."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you I love you."

"I know."

"And you didn't answer me. It must've been one sigh of relief when you realized you wouldn't have to see me ever again? Why would you bring that day up just before my wedding?"

I was shocked. He thought I didn't love him. Did he not remember me begging him to stay? Obviously NOT. I was getting more and more angry. How dare he act as if I had tossed him aside!

"Are you out of your tree?" I demanded, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited you to the wedding. We obviously still don't get along."

"Right." I said forcefully, "Maybe I shouldn't come to your stupid wedding."

"Fine." He hissed and I got up to leave.

Something made me turn around and glare at him, "Tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Is she pureblood?"

He hesitates, "Yes."

"Surprise, Sur-god-damn-prise."

And I stalk off, leaving my beloved castle and my beloved Draco behind.


	5. Shattered IV

Work sucks. See how mature I am? But, really, it does. I used to love work, because I was using the knowledge I worked so hard for and doing something I wanted to do my whole life. When I first started in New York, I was like a sponge for information. I soaked up every last bit of new experiences I could. That lasted forever, and I never got tired of my job, and I always looked forward to my day.

But now, I have meetings with Seamus, Draco, and other representatives from around the world, trying to find ways to resolve the problems in India without having to wage a small magical war. Going to work now means having to see Draco's stormy grey-blue eyes and silver hair every single day. And it hurts.

Harry thinks I should take the week off, that someone else can handle India. But I refuse. I haven't told him about the day in Central Park, because every time I even think about it I want to die. Maybe I am hoping everything would just simply turn in my favor, and I could forget that day and be with Draco.

_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened_

_If you weren't so wise beyond your years _

_I would've been able to control myself_

_If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and_

_If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much   _

Today's meeting was tough. He kept looking at me, and the sadness and anger was enough to make my heart stop. I haven't been concentrating on India at all. If a bunch of Lord Voldemort wanna-be's blow half of the Middle East away, it'll be because I was staring at Draco Malfoy. Good job Hermione, you have now reached rock bottom.

Two days till the wedding. Maybe I'll blow up the chapel. Or maybe blow up myself. That would be very cowardly, but at this point I honestly don't care. What's the point in living if I can't have him?

Oh God, I'm suicidal. Or maybe I'm just saying these things to get a rise out of myself, so I'll snap out of this ridiculous funk I've been in.

_Ooh this could be messy_

_But you don't seem to mind_

_Ooh don't go telling everybody_

_And overlook this supposed crime_

_We'll fast forward to a few years later_

_And no one knows except the both of us_

_And I have honored your request for silence_

_And you've washed your hands clean of this  _

Today, I started a list of reasons why he deserves to die. It was two pages long, front and back. Harry read it and laughed his head off for ten minutes. Glad he finds my misery so amusing. But then he gave me a hug, which helped a little. But I can't help but see how pathetic my life is.

I'm living with an incredibly attractive man who agreed to pretend to be in love with me at a wedding I'm not even going to. All the while, he's in love with my best friend's little sister. The wedding that I'm NOT going to is of the man I love. He thinks I don't love him and he's marrying some pureblood girl who I am sure is absolutely gorgeous and blond and they'll have a hundred blond babies with grey eyes and live happily ever after in the Malfoy mansion. And here I am. At home two days before the wedding I am NOT going to and I'm watching Friends on TV. I want to cry, then go to bed and cry some more.

_You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me_

_You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me_

_I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian_

_I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it          _

Draco's wedding is today. I'm at home, waiting for Harry to return. I've stayed in my flannel pajamas. I look like a six year old with the little sheep that jump over fences all over the pants and top, but at least I'm not at some church watching him get married.

Harry unlocks the door and comes inside from the cold. His eyes settle on me and he looks like he's about to tell me something important. Then he realizes that I'm in my pajamas. "Why aren't you dressed for the wedding?"

"I'm not going."

"You have to. Now."

I look up from the TV and raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"He's not in love with her." Harry said hurriedly, "We have to go stop the wedding. NOW."

"WHAT? Why?"

"I overheard a conversation that I shouldn't've been listening to. Andrea Grays is a pureblood witch whose father had associations with Lucius Malfoy. Way back in the days of Voldemort's first rise to power, Lucius got into a little trouble."

"What? Wait. What kind of trouble?"

"Our dear Mr. Malfoy is part muggle."

"WHAT?"

"That's right."

_Ooh this could get messy_

_But you don't seem to mind_

_Ooh don't go telling everybody_

_And overlook this supposed crime_

_We'll fast forward to a few years later_

_And no one knows except the both of us_

_And I have honored your request for silence_

_And you've washed your hands clean of this  _

"The lineage is unclear, but it's minuscule. Only a tiny drop of muggle."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Lucius had Grays forge documents erasing the lineage. Grays asked for no money in exchange, but instead that Lucius owe him one favor."

"For Draco to marry Andrea?"

"No. For Lucius to hand over all Malfoy estates when he died. Draco Malfoy found this out last year when Lucius died and, though no one knows how, he made the deal different. He marries Angela and all Malfoy money goes over to the Grays in the marriage."

_what part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?_

_what part of your memory is selective and tends to forget? _

_what with this distance it seems so obvious? _

I was silent. This was all too much to absorb. Harry looked at me expectantly.

"He doesn't love her."

"NO."

"And he's marrying her NOW."

"YES."

"We have to go." I sprang up off the couch and grabbed my keys and jacket.

"Don't you need clothes?"

"Bloody Hell...NO. Come on. We have to go. NOW!"

"That's my girl." Harry muttered and we ran out, slamming the door behind us.

_Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family_

_We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse_

_I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly_

_I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body_

_Ooh this could be messy and_

_Ooh I don't seem to mind_

_Ooh don't go telling everybody_

_And overlook this supposed crime      _


	6. Shattered V

As Harry and I flagged down a cab (A great feat in New York City), I was reminded of that song.

_In a New York Minute _

_Everything can change _

_In a New York Minute _

_Things can get a little strange _

_In a New York Minute _

_Everything can change _

_In a New York Minute_

Finally, a yellow cab pulled up and we dove inside.

"Our Lady of Hope. STEP ON IT." I gasped, and fell back against the seat. The cab pulled away from the curb and I looked over at Harry, "This is insane." I leaned up to the driver, "Turn the cab around."

The confused cabbie slammed on the breaks.

"NO! Keep going! We're doing this. You aren't going to mope around your flat for the rest of your life." Harry said firmly.

The cabbie sighed and continued. The cars behind us honked and the drivers shouted but my blood pounding in my ears blocked it out.

"I'm so scared." I whispered and Harry patted my knee.

"You'll do fine."

A few blocks later, we halted, and stayed there for several minutes. I groaned and leaned up to the driver.

"Why're we stopped???!" I screeched, and I know I sounded like a freak, but I'm on my way to break up a wedding, what do you suspect.

"Traffic cop has intersection blocked. They're redirecting us."

"Will we make it to the church?"

"Twenty minutes or so."

"NO!" I opened my passenger door, "We have to go NOW!"

Harry tried to hold me in but I jerked out of his grasp and wove my way through the stand-still traffic, flannel PJ's and all. I got to the intersection where the cop, a scary-looking man with a whistle and a night stick, was letting cars in one by one.

"Sir? Sir?!" I approached him and I KNOW every person (about 700!) was staring at me, "I need you to let us through. NOW!"

"Lady, do you belong in the psych ward at Mercy?"

"NO! You BLODDY American!" I exploded, "I am on my way to save the man I love from a dire FATE! LET MY TAXI PASS!"

The cop looked at me for a moment, "This is a joke, right?"

"NO! Imbecile! I HAVE TO GET TO OUR LADY OF HOPE!"

The officer thought this over, and glanced at the two squad cars parked over to the side.

"Yo, BERNIE!"

Another cop came over.

"Take over for me."

My cop took me by the arm, "I'll get you to Lady of Hope."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a sucker for true love."

I squealed and hugged the poor cop in the middle of the intersection. Harry jogged up and I explained it to him breathlessly.

When we pulled up in front of the huge church, sirens blaring, lights flashing to force the traffic out of our way, I leapt out. Harry followed behind, but didn't enter with me.

"WAIT!" I screamed, bursting through the double door. The entire congregation turned to me and the bride and groom dropped their hands from each other's grasps.

"Miss?" The priest looked at me with confused eyes. I ran up the aisle, bare-foot and still in those pajamas.

"I object." I gasped out, "Is it too late to object?"

Draco looked at me in shock, "What are you doing?"

"Stopping a wedding." I said, trying to catch my breath. I turned to Andrea. She was this stick thin little thing with raven hair and a pinched face. I almost grimaced.

"Get this woman out of here!" The black-haired bride screeched.

"NO!" I grabbed Draco's arm, "Don't do it. You can contest your father's will. Keep the money, you'll find a way. Just don't marry HER."

"Why not?" He hissed, and I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"Because. Because you don't love her. Becuase I love you. Because there's a tiny chance you might love me and I can't let you do this if there's even the smallest chance I can be with you."

And before I could add another Because, he kissed me.


	7. Cinnamon Eyes- One Part (complete)

I couldn't help but love her, stomping up that aisle in flannel pajamas, curls flying, face burning red, either from the hundreds of stares she was receiving or the fiery determination I love about her. Or possibly both. When she gave me her little speech of 'because' I had to kiss her. I forgot I was standing at the alter, about to marry Andrea. I forgot about my father's will, the consequences of not following through. I just wanted her so bad, I didn't even care about the damn consequences. When we broke the kiss, outrage burst from the bride's side of the church, followed by angry shouts from my side. I saw Andrea's father reach into his jacket, and knew immediately he was going for his wand. But I was too later. The curse hit Hermione in the back. Her face before she fell to the ground haunts me now. Her eyes widened and her brow furrowed. He lips parted in a silent scream before her body hit the ground. I dropped to my knees and held her limp body, checking for a pulse.

She was alive, thankfully. He hadn't dared use a deadly curse in front of Dumbledore, who had attended the wedding. He attends all the weddings of Hogwarts students. He's a very busy man, I would guess. Dumbledore was the one to come to my side and pull me away from my love's injured body.

Now here I sit, next to her bedside. She has been in St. Mungo's for two days, lying in bed silently, sleeping away the hours in a deep coma. Of course, Mr. Grey was taken into custody by the American Ministry. He won't be getting any money, obviously. But at what cost? Hermione's life?

They've done countless healing spells, and the doctors say there is significant progress, but not enough to know if my love will ever wake up from the coma. I wanted to go after Grey, kill him with my own hands if I had to. I remember Dumbledore holding me back, soothing me with wise words. He told me Hermione wouldn't approve of my making a fool of myself and getting thrown in jail. And he was right, as usual. So I followed the ambulance with Potter. He was silent as he drove. He says he doesn't blame me, and maybe he doesn't. But Weasley does. He called the hospital a few hours ago from the airport in London (not in the condition to apparate across and ocean), throwing a downright tantrum. Weasley temper. I plan on locking the door when he arrives from England.

"Mal-- Draco?"

I look up at Potter, "What is it?"

"Do you want something while I'm out? Coffee? Food?"

"No." I reply politely, "Thanks, anyway."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

He paused, "Would you like to...go home? Change out of that tuxedo?"

"I won't leave her."

Harry was silent for several moments, "I'll pick you up some clothes."

"Thank you."

I didn't hear him leave, but felt his presence leave the room. He had apparated. I watched Hermione's still face and began to weep. I held her limp hand in mine and leaned my forehead against the cool, stiff hospital blankets.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her still fingers, "I love you."

I felt her fingers tighten, although weakly, around my hand, and I looked up at a pair of cinnamon eyes.


	8. Goin' to the Chapel, I

**Notes:** This takes place a few months after Cinnamon Eyes and it's Hermione's POV again. Enjoy, let me know if you want more on the wedding!

Goin' to the Chapel, Part 1 

Little girls always dream of a fairytale romance, and a big, lavish wedding, and thousands of white doves flying  under the vaulted ceiling of the cathedral you were just married in. This complete show of extravagance is always followed by a beautiful house, hundreds of babies, and the perfect happily ever after.

I always thought I would have that. Good thing I'm perfectly happy with what I ended up with.

My love story turned out a little bit different. It wasn't a fairytale romance, but a true love story about two people who could hardly stand to be around eachother, but couldn't bare to be apart at the same time. Then the real drama began, and the hero and the heroine were separated. Instead of my love riding in on a white stallion to save me from the evil monster, I was the one to thunder in (wearing flannel pajamas) and save him (in the middle of his wedding). 

Very unconventional, but I've never been a traditional kind of girl.

Instead of a cathedral, I am getting married by the great lake at Hogwarts. Rather than thousands of doves, we decided on a night ceremony with faerie lights flickering around the lake. The ceremony will be small, with only a handful of Hogwart's classmates, family, and of course our old professors.

Draco Malfoy proposed to me in a way I am sure no one else proposes. I was in a coma (yes I know, I sound like a daytime tv show), and when I awoke he just blurted it. It's very strange, I'll have to tell you, to wake up from a forty eight hour nap, to find the man whose wedding you just crashed, staring down at you like that. And before you can say, 'Sorry I screwed up your life', he's proposing!

Hermione Granger, you have arrived. That was my first thought. Then my second thought was, "YES!, Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!!!!" And that, is what I said.

So here I am, ten minutes away from the rest of my life, with Ron annoying me to death about his damned cufflinks. Why oh why can't I have bridesmaids like a normal girl? No. I had to have two boys as best friends. And Ron wouldn't wear the dress. So I'm sharing them as Draco's best men, and my brides...maids? Men? I don't know.

"Hermione?"

I turn and smile at Professor McGonnagal, "Yes, Professor?"

"It's time, dear."

"Thank you."

Look out, married life, here I come.


	9. Goin' to the Chapel, II

Goin' to the Chapel, II

***

So. What do you say to someone you are about to tie yourself to for the rest of your lives? When Ron suggested that I call Draco my darling little ferret in my vows, and Harry wholeheartedly agreed, I rolled my eyes. When Ginny said I should quote Jane Austen, I considered it, then decided that would be too sappy in a movie of the week sort of way. But then, a few days ago, I was in London to varify the flower order for the wedding, and Ginny and I had decided to stop off in Hogsmeade before returning to the burrow. And we were in a tiny little shop we had stumbled across called Little Shop of Mysteries. It was rather empty, not very remarkable, with shelves just crowded over with books and racks of amazing antique robes and famous wands and such. I was looking at an exact replica of Merlin's laboratories, when this tiny old witch appeared out of nowhere.

The first words she said to me were, "You are on your way to something important, aren't you, my child?"

I paused, then nodded, "I'm going to be married in a few days."

"Yes." The witch smiled secretively, "The fates encourage such beauty. And you have the kind that makes them dance."

Right, then. I figured this old woman had gone batty, but then she took my hand and these strange warmth just hit me. And she said, "Now, go take what's coming to you and grab it and hold on. Don't let go, now, because what you have is precious."

I was floored. And Ginny started going for her handkerchief and saying how absolutely beautiful that was.

So, five days later, I'm here on my wedding day. And it's time to say my vows. I look nervously at the Justice, then to my husband to be. My worries vanish and I take a deep breath, "I have no idea what I'm doing. For the first time ever, I don't know the answers, and I like it. I wasn't sure what I would say today, I only knew that it had to be meaningful. I love you. And that is what has kept me absolutely insane for the past several years."

The crowd titters a little and I smile, then continue, "Someone very wise, if not a little insane, told me something very important a few days ago. She said that what we have is precious. And I should hold on to it and never, ever let it go. I am so willing to follow that advice, because I can't bare the thought of not having you in my life forever." I'm crying now, which I know is ruining my makeup, but it's not as if I care, "So that is my vow to you, Draco. I promise to hold on. No matter what gets thrown our way, no matter what silly things either of us does. Forever."

That was rather dramatic, wasn't it. Well, it fits us. Drama and insanity, that's Draco and I. And the tears that are gathering in those storm-grey eyes send me shivering. As the Justice from the ministry turns to Draco (who said his vows already) and asks for the rings, I smile. I'm ready now, and I know it. Today is the start of the rest of my life.


	10. Thank You For Loving Me

**_*Hermione And Draco--The Wedding Video*_**

Ron grinned at the camera, shifting rather nervously, champagne glass in his hand. "So. This is the part where we all give you our best wishes, right? OK. I hope the two of you live happily ever after. Now that that's out of the way, I still think Malfoy looked better as a ferr-"

Ginny shoved her older brother out of the way, "Ignore him. Herm, Draco, I am so glad you two found eachother. I guess opposites really do attract."

The screen faded out, then in to Harry and Ron. Harry winked at the camera, "Best wishes, you two. Have a great honeymoon with no curses or giant trolls."

"Or ferrets." Ron added with a grin and the two men raised their glasses to the camera before downing them in one gulp.

Fade in to Molly Weasley dabbing at her eyes, "Hermione, dear. You're like a second daughter to me, and I am so happy for you. As for you, Mr. Malfoy. I don't know you that well, but you are welcome to visit with Hermione anytime. And I expect her to visit me OFTEN! Hear that, young lady?"

Cut to the couple and their first dance.

_It's hard for me to say the things _

_I want to say sometimes _

_There's no one here but you and me _

_And that broken old street light _

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

_All I've got to give to you _

_Are these five words when I _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_For parting my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Thank you for loving me _

"Well, it went off well," I whispered as we swayed gently to the music, "No curses, or people running in to interupt this time."

My new wife laughs and shakes her head, "And I wasn't wearing flannel PJ's"

I shrug, "I don't know. Those were some sexy flannel pajamas."

She smacks my arm playfully, "You're terrible."

"I know. That's why you love me."

She shakes her head and presses her lips to mine. God, I could give my soul just so I could kiss her like this, forever. When we part she smiles, "That's not why I love you."

"Then why?"

"You have a great butt."

I nod, "Yes, yes I do."

But she grows serious, "Actually, I love you because you're sweet and kind."

"Oh, don't let that get around."

She rolls her eyes at me and continues, "Horribly good looking, and that day on the Quidditch pitch you let me see a side of you no one else had."

_You pick me up when I fall down _

_You ring the bell before they count me out _

If I was drowning you would part the sea 

_And risk your own life to rescue me _

She lays her head on my shoulder, chestnut curls brushing soft against my cheek.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"That day, would you ever have thought we'd end up like this."

"No. But lord knows I wished for it." Her eyes are sparkling, "This is what I dreamed of after you left."

"I didn't dare dream." I say, "I thought, somewhere in my head, that my father could see even my dreams. And then he would take those away, too."

Hermione looks up at me with those amazing eyes, "Don't think about him. Not today. Just dance with me and be happy."

It's amazing how she does that. She just tells me to be happy, as if it's the simplest thing in the world. But then again maybe it is, with her. I kiss her forehead and close my eyes and let myself dream again.

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_When I couldn't fly _

_Oh, you gave me wings _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me        _

**_THE END OF THE SERIES!!_**


End file.
